vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zorya Sisters
|-|Zorya Vechernyaya= |-|Zorya Utrennyaya= |-|Zorya Polunochnaya= |-|Backstage/True Form= Summary The Zorya Sisters are one of the Old Gods, and they come from Slavic mythology. The three represent the Evening Star, the Morning Star, and the Midnight Star respectively. The Zorya were once powerful goddesses who bound the Doomsday Hound, Simargl, in chains of stars, thus preventing the whole of everything from being destroyed. However, now they are nothing but old, forgotten stories. They once lived as Queens, residing in celestial palaces while being attended by servants, but now they barely survive as poor eastern immigrants, sharing an apartment alongside the god Czernobog in Chicago. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A Name: The Zorya Sisters, The Zorya, Zorya Vechernyaya (The Evening Star), Zorya Utrennyaya (The Morning Star), Zorya Polunochnaya (The Midnight Star) Origin: American Gods Gender: Female Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Old Goddesses, Slavic Goddesses of the Evening Star, Morning Star, and Midnight Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; They will never truly die for as long as people believe in their myth), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as the things they personify exist), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Clairvoyance, Matter Manipulation, Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying), Power Bestowal (Zorya Polunochnaya blessed Shadow Moon) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation, Multiple Personalities Attack Potency: Unknown physically (The Zorya Sisters lack worshippers and should be vastly weaker than Gods such as Mr. Wednesday, but vastly stronger than mortals like Laura Moon) | At least Large Planet level (Zorya Polunochnaya moved the moon and transformed it into a silver dollar in Shadow's dream), likely Large Star level (The Sisters keep Simargl trapped in the Big Dipper constellation, and should they cease existing, he will escape), possibly Universe level (Should Simargl escape, he will eat the whole of everything) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, their nature as abstract ideas make them very hard to destroy Stamina: Unknown Range: Possibly Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (They collectively know plenty of astronomy and astrology-related knowledge. They can also read the future) Weaknesses: Not nearly as powerful as they once were, due to a lack of worshipers. Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Key: Real World | Backstage/True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:American Gods Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Time Stop Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters